


A father's job to worry

by KristiLynn



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Abe is getting married again and it causes Henry to think about the first time he was married.





	

(2016)

 

Henry Morgan had been staring at the same spot on the ceiling for the past hour but could not get his mind to settle down and he needed his mind to settle down. Tomorrow was a big day, one of the biggest days a parent would face, and he really needed to sleep.  
  
Henry rolled over to look at the clock. 1:42 am, somehow tomorrow had become today. He rolled back over and sighed.  
  
“Henry,” Jo groaned as she turned to look at him. “I’m begging you to please go drink some warm milk, take a walk, something.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m just--” He searched for the right word. “worried.”  
  
Jo sat up and turned the bedside light on. “Why are you worried? You like Caroline.”  
  
“I do, it’s they barely know each other and I just--I don’t know. You don’t think she’s too young for Abe?”  
  
Jo laughed. “To young? Henry she’s sixty-three. If you think that’s too young for your son then I don’t want to know what you think about our age difference.”  
  
Henry rolled his eyes. “You’re right, you are. But Abe, he doesn’t have a good track record with women and I’m just worried that he’s going to end up hurt again.”  
  
“Abe’s a grown man Henry. And just because things ended bad with Maureen--”  
  
“Twice.”  
  
“Twice, doesn’t mean he’s making a mistake with Caroline. Now can we please get some sleep?”  
  
“Fine.” Henry began to nod his head. “Fine.”  
  
“Thank you.” Jo turned off the lamp and rolled over against Henry. “Whatever happens with Abe,” she whispered “he’s lucky to have a father who worries about him.”

 

\---  
  
(1978)

 

There was a light pitter-patter of rain starting to hit the window of Henry and Abigail’s apartment when the door opened and Abe’s voice could be heard..  
  
“Mom? Dad?” He called out.  
  
Henry and Abigail exchange concerned looks across the dinner table. It wasn’t that they weren’t happy to see their son, but the fact that he chose six o’clock on a Tuesday night to visit that had them worried.  
  
“Abraham? Is that you?” Abigail asked as she stood up from the table and walked into the living room.  
  
“Hi mom,” Abe said.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Henry asked.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Abe nodded his head.  
  
“Abraham,” Abigail placed a hand on his face. “I can tell when you’re lying. What’s wrong?”  
  
Abe sighed and took a seat on the couch, Abigail and Henry followed behind.  
  
“I did something a few weeks ago, something kind of stupid and I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you.”  
  
“Did you get a girl pregnant?” Henry asked and Abigail looked at him with a furrowed brow.  
  
“No…”Abe stretched the end of the word out trying to gather the courage to say what he needed to say. “I got married.”  
  
“Married?” Abigail whispered.  
  
Henry stood up and started pacing back and forth. “Abraham what were you thinking?” He asked.  
  
“Was it that girl you were with at Macy’s?”  
  
Henry turned and looked at his wife. “You’ve met her?”  
  
“No, mom. It wasn’t Katherine.” Abe took a deep breath. “Her name is Maureen. We had been seeing each other for a few weeks and she got invited to the opening of the Resorts in Atlantic City.”  
  
“That God awful casino?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You got married in a casino?”  
  
“Not at the casino but...yes.” Abe sighed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Henry began shaking his head. “I just need help wrapping my mind around the fact that my son, my only son, went to Atlantic City with a girl he barely knew and came back married. And then,” Henry began to shout, “he waits weeks to tell us!”  
  
Abigail stood up. “Henry, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment.”  
  
The kitchen door hadn’t even finished closing when Abigail was in Henry’s face. “You need to calm down.”  
  
“Calm down? Abigail our son got married and not only were we not invited to the wedding he didn’t see the need to inform us that they were even dating. We know nothing about this woman he married.”  
  
“I know Henry and believe me I am as hurt by that as you are, and Abe is lucky to have a father who worries about him. But what’s done is done and we need to support him now otherwise we could lose him forever. Alright?”  
  
Henry stared at a spot on the wall, trying to avoid his wife’s eyes.  
  
“Henry please. If not for Abe then do it for me. Ok?”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Henry and Abigail walked out of the kitchen and Abigail retook her seat beside her son while Henry leaned against the bookshelf, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
“So Abraham,” Abigail took her son’s hands. “Tell us about Maureen.”

 

\---

 

(2016)

 

Henry knocked gently on the door to Abe’s room and then stuck his head in.  
  
“You needed to see me?” he asked.  
  
Abe turned around, his shirt was halfway buttoned and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He did not look like a man about to get married.  
  
“Is this the right tie?” Abe asked.  
  
“You called me in here for fashion advice?”  
  
“I just don’t know about it. Is it to short?”  
  
Henry took a step forward. “What’s this really about?”  
  
Abe sighed. “Am I making a mistake?  
  
“What are you talking about? Caroline is a wonderful woman.”  
  
“I know but what if I’m making a mistake?”  
  
“You need to take a breath.” Henry took the tie off of Abe’s neck. “You’re the only one who knows if this is really want you want. But if you really want my opinion,” he walked over to the closet and pulled out a dark red tie, “Caroline is wonderful and I am excited to welcome her to the family.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.” Henry placed the new tie around Abe’s neck. “The other tie may not have worked but this one is a keeper. You understand?”  
  
Abe nodded his head. “I do. Thank you dad.”


End file.
